interesting conversations
by Fire Coral
Summary: Bakura meets Hannibal the cannibal Lecter! Yugioh, Hannibal crossover
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was wondering what it might be like if Bakura met Hannibal Lecter!   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannibal or yu-gi-oh characters… 

Interesting Conversations!

"Bakura, I'm taking you to jail," said Ryou firmly.

"But I haven't done anything, well not for 24 hours at least," argued Bakura jumping up at Ryou.

"Don't worry Bakura, it's just a sort of excursion, but we'll have to hurry or otherwise we're going to be late," Ryou replied rather hastily.

Once Bakura and Ryou had reached the prison Bakura was getting worried…

"Ryou are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Asked Bakura almost shaking in fear by now!

"Yes Bakura you're not in trouble," Ryou replied wearily, yawning!

Once Ryou had signed in they were on their way down the semi-long hallway looking at all the patients.

"This is boring, can we go home now please," groaned Bakura, dragging his feet along the dusty floor.

"Hello there," came a metallic English voice from the end of the cell.

Ryou and Bakura walked quickly towards the cell – well Ryou walked quickly Bakura did a sort of quick shuffling motion!

"Hello," Ryou replied in his own English voice cheerfully, "Hey Bakura I'll be back in a sec, I'm just gonna go get a drink, have fun!"

"Um, hi?" Said Bakura looking at the guy in the cell.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hannibal Lecter, who may I ask are you?" Asked Hannibal politely.

"I'm Bakura, but what's it to you old man?" Replied Bakura threateningly.

"Jeez, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," muttered Hannibal.

Bakura was getting furious!

"Who the hell are you, you're like different to all those other physcos," growled Bakura getting closer to the glass, which he wasn't supposed to do!

"Well, I'm sorry that I can actually carry out a conversation, unlike those other 'physcos' as you call them," replied Hannibal sternly.

"Meh, whatever, I really don't care so go and talk to yourself," Bakura stated, clearly pissed off at Dr. Lecter!

"Bakura, I'm back!" Shouted Ryou running towards Bakura, "Hey Kura, oh! I see you've made a new friend, that's great!"

"Hello there," said Dr. Lecter smiling at Ryou.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked Ryou politely.

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter," Hannibal replied.

"Ryou can we please go now?" Asked Bakura pulling Ryou away from Hannibal's cell.

"Oh, umm Bakura, you'll be spending a lot more time with Dr. Lecter. I thought that it would help you to stop sending people to the shadow realm," Ryou replied twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"But, but, that's not fair Ryou," groaned Bakura, Hannibal grinning like mad!

"C'mon Kura lets go, Bye Dr. Lecter," said Ryou waving at Hannibal who waved back.

"Ta ta!" Hannibal replied still grinning.

Hope you enjoyed the story, please Review so I know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, back again! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but here is a new chapter don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh or Hannibal.

NEXT DAY 

Bakura was back at the prison and walking towards his newfound 'friend's' cell!

"Good morning Bakura," Dr. Lector said giving one of his famous weird grins.

Bakura replied with a grunt.

"I see someone's not in a very talkative mood today," Hannibal exclaimed sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, well you try killing a very annoying pharaoh and then trying but of course always failing to steal his millenium item," Bakura replied angrily.

"Well Bakura, maybe I could help you," replied Hannibal a smile plastered on his face!

So for hours the two discussed plans for killing Yami and getting Hannibal out of the jail, after of course Bakura knocked out Barney and disabled all the security cameras!

"Well I guess we have a lot in common," said Bakura happily as he was teaching Hannibal about the shadow realm!

"Yes I suppose we do, now can you please get me out of this place," Hannibal replied a little impatient, I mean who wouldn't want wanna get of that rattrap place ASAP!

"Yeah, yeah," said Bakura using the shadow realm magic to bust Hannibal out of his glass cell.

Once Dr. Lector was free of his cell he and Bakura began to make their way to the door out of the prison.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Asked Bakura, he was eager to get revenge on Yami, with Lector's help!

"Well it has been very entertaining talking to you over the past few days, but if you don't mind, I think I'd rather prefer if you'd leave me alone," replied Hannibal politely as he walked quickly away from Bakura.

"HEY EXCUSE ME LECTOR, YOU WERE SPOSED TO HELP ME GET REVENGE ON THAT BLASTED PHARAOH, HEY COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT RA-DAMMIT!" Bakura shouted to Lector as he walked of into the distance.

'Bloody serial killers, you can't trust any of em' thought Bakura to himself as he made his way home, thinking of new ways to get rid of the pharaoh!

Ok I think I'll finish the story there! But please review to tell me how I did!


End file.
